


Surprise!

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [27]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Anal Sex, Anal Sex, Comfort, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Humor, The Losers - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During some intimate time together, Claire experiences something she never expected and Jake finds her reaction amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Weekend mornings in the Jensen/Sullivan house meant “Jakey time” as he affectionately started calling it.  Usually with Jake poking and prodding at Claire until she woke up, or Claire peppering Jake with little kisses all over to gently wake him up before she began her own explorations.  This morning, however, didn’t go quiet as Claire was used to.

She had woken up first and laid there unable to go back to sleep but didn’t want to get out of bed yet.  She started running her fingers along him in various ticklish spots, and stopped at his belly, scratching it lightly, seeing if he’d notice.  She looked down and saw how much he noticed and then let out a screech and a laugh as he suddenly flipped over, pinning her to the bed.

“Nice moves.”

“Thank you.  Army trained, but it comes in handy in other departments.”

“I see.  Good morning, Sir.”  She reached under the sheets and began to give him a proper good morning greeting.

* * *

 

 “Move your leg up a little.”

“Like this?”

“Perfect.”

Claire held on to Jake’s forearms, watching his face as he moved above her faster, he held her leg up against her and moved deeper.

He looked down at her and smiled breathlessly, “How’m I doin?”

She let out a long moan and lifted her hips up into him.

“Do not stop _ever_.”  She groaned, her arms reaching up around his shoulders.

He picked up speed, rocking his hips along hers and then moved a little too hard before pulling away from her completely.  His next thrust wasn’t what he planned and her eyes widened and she let out a squeal.  He moved back and cringed, making an apologetic face.

“Jake!”  She laid still and looked up at him with a look of horror.  Jake looked back at her confused.

“What?”

“Dude!”  She said louder than she expected.

“What?”

“You took the wrong route!”

“I know, I didn’t mean to.”

“Dude!”

“Stop calling me dude!”  He said starting to laugh.

“It’s not funny, it’s embarrassing!”  She tried to cover herself up with a blanket but gave up due to their weight holding it down under them.

“It’s no big deal, Claire.  It probably happens a lot to people.”  He leaned down and kissed her nose.  “You’re quite a moist lady, I was bound to slide off track at some point.”  He bit back a laugh as she covered her face with her hands.

“Oh my God.”  She said mortified.

“Would it help it I said it wasn’t exactly the worst feeling?”  He offered with a mischievous smile.

“Maybe not for you, I didn’t have any warning!”  She tried to wiggle out from under him and she couldn’t budge him.

“Don’t be embarrassed.  Come on.  Let’s start over.”

“And have you try to take a tour up the old wazoo again?  No thank you!”  She pushed him off and hurried to the bathroom slamming the door.

“Claire.  Come on.”

“No!  I can’t look at you right now!”  She shouted from behind the door.  He sat up and then laid back down putting his hands behind his head.

“So you’re staying there all day?”

“Maybe.”

“What if I plan on staying here?”

“Well then I’m stuck I guess.”

“Just come out, it’s no big deal.”

“Go away.  Please?”

Jake sat up and sighed.  “Fine.  When you’re ready to get over it, I’ll be downstairs.”

She waited until she heard him leave the bedroom and peeked out before heading to her closet to get dressed.

Her cell phone went off and she walked over to see a text notification:

_J: <(*_*<)_^<) _

_J:  Surprise Butt Secks!_

She went to the bedroom door and opened it, “You’re a jerk!”  She shouted.  She heard Jake laughing downstairs and she shut the door again.

* * *

 

“Are you still not talking to me?”  He asked her later on, walking up behind her as she looked out the window at their bird feeder.

“No, I’m still embarrassed.”  She said.

“Oh my God, Claire.”  He said rolling his eyes.  “Let it go.”  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.  “I told you, it’s not a big deal.  Stop being embarrassed.  Porn stars do it all the time.”

“I’m not a porn star!”

“No but you’re pretty filthy sometimes, my friend.”  He said smiling at her as he grabbed her rear and ran his hand along it provocatively.

“No I’m not.”

“Oh yes you are.”  He murmured in her ear.

She felt him move closer, his arousal prodding against her and she turned around.

“How are you turned on right now?”  She asked turning red.

“Would you stop?  Just relax.”

“No.”  She said stubbornly.

Jake threw his hands up in frustration and groaned, “Okay then.  That’s it.”

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the stairs.

“Hey!  What are you doing?”

“Proving to you that you don’t need to be embarrassed of anything around me.  I’m tired of your sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.  I’m just emba—“

“Embarrassed I know.  Let’s get you over that.”

He put her on the bed and started to take off his clothes.

“Are you serious?  What are you doing?”  She asked.

“We’re gonna do it again and this time, you’re in control.”

He climbed on the bed and laid on his side in front of her.  He lifted her shirt and ran his hand under it.

“Jake.”

“Just relax already.”  He said moving his hand higher.

“Any excuse for you to be naked.”

He chuckled and found her breast.  He ran his hand along it softly watching her face.

“Is that better?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Okay, yes.  It helps.”

“Good.  Now lay back.”

“I’m not a virgin, Jake.  I just got a pop in the pow pow.”

Jake sat up quickly bursting in laughter.  “If you could lay off the strange slang it would help us a lot.  Where did you hear that line, that’s a new one.”

“I made it up.”  She said starting to smile.

He leaned down and his lips found hers.

“Finally a smile.”  He said, undoing her jeans.

She lifted her hips and he slid her pants down.  He scooted up the bed and laid back putting his arms to the side.

“Ok, climb on.”

“What?”

“You’re in charge, I said.  Climb aboard for a redo.”

“A redo?”

She took off her shirt and when the fabric wasn’t covering her eyes again, she saw Jake, erection in hand, stroking himself while looking at her with a smile.

Claire bit her lip, it was one sight she never got tired of and couldn’t resist.

“Claire likey?”  He asked moving slower.

She nodded and leaned forward, “You bastard.”  She teased, climbing over him.

He laughed and pulled her closer, “Jake makes everything all better.”

“Yeah he does.”  She said eagerly, throwing her leg over his hips as she kissed him roughly.

* * *

 

“Shit, woman!  Where did that come from?”

Claire smiled and collapsed on top of him, sliding to his side with a satisfied expression.

“We never finished before.”  She said catching her breath.

“You’re gonna kill me!  And I’m trained for insane conditions in the field.”

“Hm.”  She said relaxing against him.

He looked over at her and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“So do you feel better now?”

“About what?”  She said dreamily.

Jake chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Nothing, never mind.”  He said with a smile.


End file.
